This application is based on and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 11-120676, filed Apr. 27, 1999, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to component layouts for all terrain vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmission control layouts for all terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles are typically powered by an internal combustion engine. The engine provides power to the front and/or rear wheels of the vehicle through a suitable drive train. The drive train generally transfers power from the engine to one or more wheels of the vehicle and can include a v-belt variable speed transmission coupled to a shiftable gear box. The shiftable gear box enables an operator of the vehicle to shift between a number of different transmission states, such as high, low, neutral, reverse, and park, typically while the vehicle is at rest. In some arrangements, the shiftable gear box allows shifting between gear ratios while the vehicle is moving, for instance.
Accordingly, all terrain vehicles typically include a gear shift actuator, such as a shift control lever or a push button control, that allows the operator of the vehicle to shift between the different transmission states. The control typically is located on a side of the vehicle between the front and rear fenders. For instance, the control can be mounted to a lateral side of the engine/transmission combination. One problem with such designs is that the control intrudes into the leg space of an operator of the vehicle. When the operator sits in typical straddle fashion with one leg on either side of a seat, the inner leg or knee of the operator often bumps the control. In addition to being uncomfortable, if the leg of the operator hits the control with sufficient force, the transmission can shift unexpectedly.
Accordingly, a gear shift arrangement for an all terrain vehicle is provided, wherein the gear shift control is at least partially disposed within a recess formed in a front fender assembly. The gear shift control preferably does not extend into the operating space of the vehicle. Thus, the leg of the operator is less likely to bump the gear shift control. The gear shift control, nevertheless, preferably is within easy reach of the operator from the seat of the vehicle.
One aspect of the present invention, therefore, involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame assembly. At least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel support the frame. An engine compartment is defined within the frame assembly generally between the front wheel and the rear wheel. An engine is mounted in the engine compartment and a drive train couples the engine to at least one of the front wheel or the rear wheel. A fender assembly is disposed generally above one of the front wheel or the rear wheel. The fender assembly has an opening formed therein and a gear shift actuator is at least partially disposed within the opening.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame defining an engine compartment. At least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel support the frame. An engine is mounted in the engine compartment and a drive train connects the engine to at least one of the front wheel or the rear wheel. A fender assembly is disposed above at least a rear portion of the front wheel and the fender assembly has a recess formed therein. A gear shift actuator is at least partially disposed in the recess.